1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transformer systems, methods and devices and, more particularly, to transformers with integrated transformer elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a transformer transfers electrical energy from one circuit to another through magnetic interaction. For example, a varying current primary coil can induce a voltage in a second coil by generating a magnetic flux through the second coil through a magnetic core in the device. Transformers are widely used to convert the voltage of a circuit to another desired voltage. Small up and down voltage converters are utilized in a variety of different applications. For example, solar power battery and silicon device power delivery systems employ small-scale voltage converters. Integrated solutions offer the possibility of lower price, compactness and improved voltage regulation.